


Slow Rising

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Autistic!John, Gen, SQUISHIES, Stim Toys, Stimming, autistic!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: John squished his own squishy, a Hello Kitty head (no, he didn’t wanna talk about why it was Hello Kitty) and blurted out, “Squish toys!”Roger squished his gavel back down again, mouthed popped into an ‘o’.





	Slow Rising

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: Could I maybe get some autistic Roger playing with squish toys?

“O-oh..oh! Oh!!” Roger exclaimed to himself, holding the slow rising squish toy in his wrinkled, sun spotted hand. 

It was so soft. And it had enough give to be absolutely stimmy, but still quite firm. 

Not to mention it was shaped like a gavel. Perfect for hitting people with if need be and perfect for stimming needs.

He looked at John, blues eyes widened in surprise. “What are these things?” he asked before he went back to watching the gavel puff back into it’s original shape. 

John squished his own squishy, a Hello Kitty head (no, he didn’t wanna talk about why it was Hello Kitty) and blurted out, “Squish toys!”

Roger squished his gavel back down again, mouthed popped into an ‘o’.

“And they make these? The internet?” he asked. Roger was really smart and sharp for a 69 year old but when it came to technology, he’d rather use his phone as a door stop than make a tweet. John giggled, the tech geek out of the 3 remaining members and nodded. It wasn’t worth trying to explain how that sentence wasn’t exactly right.

“Yes. Online you can find a lot of these in all different styles and sizes. I saw that one though and thought of you. Thought you’d like it,” John said timidly, resquishing the pink cat in his hands.

Roger smiled, holding the gavel a little closer to him, always flattered when John remembered him.

“I..want to see more of the squishes. I’d like to buy some more. They’re lovely,” Roger said, pinching tiny bits of the gavel, seeing it pop up instantly. 

“Sure, I can pull them up on my p-” John was interrupted.

“Do I pay you or the google?” Roger said, absentmindedly playing with his new squishy gavel.

John was flabbergasted but just chuckled, pulling up amazon on his phone, ready for the headache of having to show Roger squishies and explain how  _No that is absolutely not how the internet works you old goof_. But seeing Roger all happy and entertained was made worth it. 


End file.
